Of Grocery Stores, Parks, and Voltage
by astudyinotters
Summary: or How Puck met Luke.  A short series of their first five meetings.  From grocery stores, to parks, to Voltage, we see how their relationship begins and progresses. Takes place in the "Of Models and Jocks" verse.
1. Voltage

**A/N: A lot of people have been asking for Luke and Noah's back story, so this was born! Thank you to the pink post-it for the many suggestions, and to my bestie, SamieRie for not only helping me decide on "meetings", but she also gave me a character to use, and okayed the title. So now without further ado, is Noah and Luke's back story. :) I hope you all enjoy it, and as always, please drop a review!**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of alcohol, drunkenness, and dirty dancing. If this isn't for you, scroll away, friend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Mark Salling, and/or Naya Rivera. I do own Luke though, so please don't steal him without asking first. :)**

* * *

><p>1.) It was the bi-weekly "boy's night out" with some of the guys in my apartment. Tonight we were at Voltage, a gay-friendly bar in a seedy section downtown. Santana owned the place along with a few others scattered around the city. They all had an electric theme. While Spark and Lightning were great, the best of the three was definitely Voltage. The house special was awesome. Blue in color, the drink bubbled and burned slightly as it rushed down your throat so that it felt like you were swallowing an electric current. It was fucking awesome.<p>

Tonight, Santana was at Voltage, filling in a bunch of different places, since she was short-staffed. Usually, I pick up the slack for her, especially around holiday seasons and summer, but she didn't call an SOS tonight. One minute she was pouring drinks and raking in the tips, the next, she was choosing the music on the main stage. Then after the music was going, she alternated between talking to the customers, calling cabs for those who were way past the normal level of intoxicated, and simply overviewing her club from a corner. I waved to her as we entered, gesturing to the bar with a questioning look. Shaking her head at me with a smile, she pointed to the dance floor and made a rather lewd gesture with her hands.

My group soon found the way to the dance floor, writing and grinding our bodies against whatever hot, sweaty flesh was around. After the third song, I noticed a hot blonde guy with lightly tanned, sweaty skin moving side to side, his head swaying to the beat. His hair was shaggy enough that it swished back and forth with each turn of his head, and he had a few hoops in his ear. He was wearing relatively tight black jeans and a tight black V-neck, accessorized by a few chains around his neck and some studded black leather cuffs around his wrists, matching belt slung low through his belt loops. All in all, the boy looked fuckable, and God knew I was going to try to do just that.

"You're a great dancer," I purred, gently resting my hands on his slim hips, trying not to scare him away if he wasn't interested. Despite my precautions, the man jumped before turning around, startled eyes finding my eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I said, distancing myself from the piece of walking sex in front of me. Seriously, the huge eyes rimmed in black kohl pencil and cherry red lips practically screamed, "Fuck me!"

"Do you need something?" he asked, his lips turning down slightly at the ends, eyebrows pushing together at the top.

"I don't _need_ anything, per say, but I'm not ashamed of wanting a dance with you," I replied, bringing my hands back to his hips, invading his personal bubble again.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt," he replied, slinging his arms around my neck. As soon as those words were emitted from that delicious looking mouth, the music picked up, the slower beat from earlier replaced by a fast one with a wonderfully prominent bass line, giving me the perfect tempo to grind against my intended conquest for the night.

Through the dance, our bodies got closer and closer until mystery man turned around and ground his ass against my cock, erection unashamedly meeting his actions. Groaning deep in my throat, I leaned forward and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss just under blondie's ear. He shuddered and leaned into my body, and we continued in this fashion until the song was over and he peeled himself from my body, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked, pulling the blonde man back towards my body.

"Sorry, but I don't do one night stands, and I'm pretty sure this is where you want to go," he replied, pushing me away, that damned smirk still on his face. I frowned as I watched him walk away, his hips swaying as he disappeared into the crowd, a mass of writhing bodies cutting off any chances of going after him.

Pissed, I made my way to the bar. "House special," I barked, not paying attention to my tone.

"Rough night already, Puck?" Santana asked, handing me a glass of bubbly blue liquid. Slamming the drink back, I handed my glass back.

"Can't tell?" I sniped, asking for a refill. Santana minded her distance after that, only reproaching me sometime around one to drag me onto her spare couch. I knew I was way beyond wasted, Puckzilla didn't handle rejection well, so I crashed there. The next day was spend nursing my massive hangover and returning to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and the second and third chapter will be out pronto. They're written and ready to go! Please leave a review!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife75e**


	2. The Pool

**A/N: This chapter was prompted by SammieRie, and I was so excited to go with it! As always, if you have a prompt, feel free to drop it in a PM, or even better, a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Max Adler, Amber Riley, Cory Monteith, and/or Lea Michelle. I do own Luke though, so please don't steal him without asking first. :)**

**WARNINGS: Shirtless boys, general snarkiness, and a prying Rachel. Don't like, don't read. :)**

* * *

><p>2.) Today is a hot day. It's been a week since I first saw that guy in Voltage, and I was determined to finally forget him after a nice, relaxing day at the community pool. I was going with Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes, who had come out to visit. She had spent the morning with Kurt before he had to go off to work, and was going to spend the afternoon with us. Even though we'd gone our separate ways after high school, we tried to stay in contact as much as we could, except for Lauren Zizes. I never heard from her again after graduation, but I'm beginning to think that's for the best.<p>

Anyways, we packed sandwiches, pop, juice, and other assorted "packed lunch" food and drinks in a cooler so we wouldn't have to pay for overpriced pool food. Walking in, we quickly found a spot and claimed it, spreading out towels, placing the cooler under a chair, and stripping off our extra clothing. Soon enough, we were rubbing sun screen into each other. I got distracted when I saw a familiar blonde attempting to rub sunscreen into his back without any help. Smirking, I sauntered over very quietly to help him.

"Need a hand?" I purred, gently rubbing some of the white liquid into the blonde's shoulders. Just like that night last week at the club, he jumped and whipped around to face me, groaning as his eyes met my own.

"Really? I thought I got rid of you the first time," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

I held up my arms in mock surrender. "Hey, just trying to help. I'm Noah, by the way, buy most people just call me Puck," I said, holding out my greasy hand.

"Luke, and you can re-join your friends. I don't need your help," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, you obviously can't reach your entire back by yourself, and I don't see you here with anyone. Just let me help you, and then I'll leave you be today. Scout's honor," I said, holding up two fingers.

"Somehow, I doubt you were ever a scout, but okay. And just so you know, I'm not returning the favor," Luke commented, turning around so I could get his back.

"Never expected you to," I replied, working the white cream into his lightly tanned skin. At first, Luke was tense, but after a few moments, he relaxed, and I was able to work out the knots in his shoulders, still under the pretense of rubbing in the sunscreen. When I was done, Luke turned around and walked past me.

"By the way, it's not a good idea to hit on another guy when you've got your girlfriend's name tattooed over your heart. Nice try," he said, waving a short goodbye before heading off to the showers.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, scurrying up to me. She never could go very long without wanting to know everyone's secrets.

"Just this guy I met last week. His name is Luke," I replied, an uncharacteristically soft smile spread across my lips.

"Oooh, white boy, you like him!" Mercedes squealed, nudging my shoulder. I flushed slightly, attempting to make my way back to Finn. After all, he had the sunscreen bottle.

"Details! I want details!" Rachel squawked, chasing after me. Shrugging my shoulders, I ignored the tiny brunette in favor of finishing applying my sunscreen. Her questions just kept coming, like rapid fire bullets, until I laughed at her actions and jumped into the pool, swimming away to the other wall before turning and coming back. It was only when I splashed her, did she realize that any conversation about Luke wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please send a review, and chapter three is just around the corner! (or whistling down the river!)**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	3. The Grocery Store

**A/N: Here's chapter three! And the next encounter is... The Grocery Store! As always, please review. :) If you'd like to see something, just let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee and/or Mark Salling. I do own Luke, so please, don't steal him without asking first. :)**

**WARNINGS: the appearance of condoms and lube. That's it, except for some dirty talking Puck might do.**

* * *

><p>3.) It's been three days since I last ran into Luke at the pool. I was disappointed that he didn't seem the slightest bit interested, and that he was put off by my tattoo. It wasn't my girlfriend, damn it, it was my daughter, whom I missed very dearly. It was a way of keeping her close to my heart, both literally and figuratively.<p>

Well, Dave decided that he was going to have a shop picnic this weekend to celebrate another year of success. If things kept going this well, we'd have enough money to buy the spot next to us and expand. We could even hire another artist. Well, before we think about another artist, I have to think about all the things I'm going to put into this salad; it has to be something Kurt will approve of. I know he likes cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots, but I already have the tomatoes at home. Kurt and Dave's anniversary was coming up too. They'd been together forever, and like a true friend, I'm giving them something to spice up their sex life. After a very awkward conversation with my boss, I found out that he had never tried lube that heated up _or_ ribbed condoms. Needless to say, that's exactly what I'm getting them for their present. I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he opens that package. It's gonna be priceless.

I stop at _that_ aisle first, grabbing the necessary items before walking over to the produce section. I do this every once in a while, just to freak out the little old ladies that sometimes are around Saturday afternoons. The puzzled looks they send me mix with disgust as they attempt to piece together what exactly I need all of those items for. Let's make things clear: I use the lube and condoms for sex, and the produce for eating. That's it. Nothing else.

I'm reaching for a cucumber when my hand bumps into another hand, an oddly familiar studded, leather cuff adorning the wrist. Turning to face the owner of the hand as we grab for cucumbers that are sitting side-by-side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bu—oh, it's you," Luke said, retracting his hand as if I'd burnt it. "Of all the places I ever thought I'd meet you, here was not one of them."

"Oh, so you've thought about meeting me again?" I replied, attempting to lay on the charm this time around.

Luke huffed. "Most certainly _not_. It just doesn't seem like the place I'd see a player like you," he sniped, grabbing a head of lettuce from a shelf to his right.

"Why not? It's a grocery store, everybody shops for food," I commented, reaching for the carrots. I selected a bunch, inspecting them for their thickness before replacing them, grabbing another bunch instead. I knew Kurt liked carrot disks instead of shreds or ribbons, and that he liked them big around.

Luke raised an eyebrow at my choice. "Not big enough for you? After all, you did buy extra large condoms," he commented, gesturing to the box in my basket.

Sighing, I placed the carrots on top of the condom box, hiding them from view. "It's not what it looks like, really. I have to bring a salad to an event tomorrow, and one of the guys coming will probably only eat the salad, and likes round carrot disks instead of the shredded stuff I normally get. And the condoms aren't for me. They're an anniversary present for a close friend of mine," I answered, grabbing a package of fresh strawberries. I knew they were good by their smell, and I totally know Kurt's bringing homemade pound cake tomorrow. Maybe I could bring along a mixed berry garnish.

"If you say so," Luke laughed, reaching for some blueberries.

"I do say so. The couple I'm giving it to has never tried them, and they've been together like four years or so," I explained, turning to face the blonde boy. I think I shocked him, because he was looking at me with a surprised and very confused look. In fact, if he was 6'3'' and had brown hair, he would have resembled Finn.

"Well, I've gotta go, Luke. It was nice seeing you again, but I've got to start chopping vegetables. This salad isn't going to make itself," I said, turning to leave, but before I did, I gently slipped my free hand around his waist and leaned in close to his ear. "I can't wait until our next encounter," I purred. This time, it was me who made the exit, and I was pretty proud of the fierce blush I could see from the glass cases beside me. I knew he was going to think about me a lot until we saw each other again. I really hoped it would be soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Please leave some feedback, so I know how to improve! I hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter should be out soon!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	4. The Shop

**A/N: Here's chapter four, like promised! It's another prompt from SammieRie, and I'm rather pleased with it. :) As always, please send a review, and I'm always taking prompts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, and/or Mark Salling. I do own Luke and Alora, so please don't steal them without asking first. :)**

**WARNINGS: needles, mentions of underage drinking and drunkenness, mentions of underage unprotected sex and pregnancy. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>4.) The picnic was awesome! Kurt happily ate my salad, fatty dressing and all, without complaining. I think it's safe to call that a success! Today I've got a first time client coming in for a tattoo of a dahlia done in fuchsias, pinks, and some yellows and dark purples for contrast. I had a kick-ass tattoo drawn with her, one for the outline, and another colored so she could see it. Just as I was getting everything laid out, the buzzer rang, announcing the arrival of my client.<p>

"Hi, I'm Alora here to see Puck," she said, pulling a blonde boy behind her.

"I'm Puck. It's nice to meet you. I've already got something sketched out for you. Wanna see it?" I asked, sliding the design across the desk so she could see it.

"It's beautiful. Luke, what do you think?" she asked, turning to her companion. Well tickle me pink. Standing in the doorway of the shop, looking slightly awkward and very out of place was _the_ Luke.

"Uh, it nice, Alora. Really pretty. Why did you drag me along again?" he asked, not even noticing my presence.

"So you could give me moral support! This shop does the best work in town, but I'm scared because all my friends said that Puck has a heavy hand," she replied, turning to face her friend.

"If you're ready, you can sit down at my station over there. I'll get this transferred and get everything set up in just a second," I instructed, gesturing towards my chair. Nodding, Alora grabbed Luke's wrist and dragged him along, preventing him from seeing me as I ducked into the back room to retrieve new needles and make the transfer. After everything had been collected, I made my way over to my station, and sat down on my stool.

"Where do you want it?" I asked, waving the stencil in the air.

"On my side," she said, pulling her shirt up, exposing her rib cage.

"Just so you know, that's a really sucky place to get tattooed," I commented, fixing her with a questioning stare.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it through," she said, offering me a smile. Nodding, I placed the stencil before instructing her to check it out in the mirror. When she returned, I noticed Luke staring at me in disbelief.

"Unbelievable," he whispered, shaking his head back and forth. Smirking, I winked at the blonde before setting up my tattoo gun and pulling and pouring the necessary inks. Within five minutes, we were doing the first few strokes of the outline.

"So, do you have any tattoos?" she asked, fifteen minutes into the session.

"Just one so far," I replied, smiling softly as I thought about my little girl. Shelby had sent me a picture just this morning. She had her mother's blonde hair, but my curls and eyes. Beth was beautiful.

"What's it of? Something hard core, I bet," she asked.

I laughed. "It's the name Beth with the phrase Dilexit Semper underneath," I replied, rubbing the spot on my chest where it was located.

"A girlfriend's name?" she asked, curious.

"No," I replied, chancing a look at Luke. He was surprised.

"Your sister?" Alora asked.

"No. Beth is the name of my daughter," I replied, knowing I was obligated to tell the rest of the story.

"Daughter?" Luke asked, slightly scared.

"Yeah. She's five and a half now. Curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was placed for adoption just after her birth; her mother and I couldn't take care of her. Never have I regretted a decision more than allowing Quinn to talk me into letting her go," I explained, smiling sadly at the memory.

"You had her while in high school?" Luke asked, getting more involved.

"Yeah. I wasn't exactly the 'model student' when in high school. Long story short, I got my best friend's girlfriend drunk, had sex with her, and knocked her up, all in the same night. A really nice woman who ended up moving to my hometown ended up adopting her, and I was able to see her for a while, helping raise her until they moved again. I haven't seen her since, but her mom sends pictures every few weeks or so. She's gotten really big," I said, switching my needle to a set used for shading. Luke and Alora were pretty quiet for a while, only talking when I asked about Alora's tattoo. By the end of the session, Luke was sitting next to me, our thighs touching as I finished the color work. I guess he doesn't hate me anymore.

Ringing them up, I send Alora to go admire her tattoo once more in the three-paneled mirror in the back of the shop. As soon as she was out of earshot, I approached Luke.

"You know, you're not half bad when you get past the cocky shell," Luke commented, smiling genuinely at me.

"Thank you. It's a mask I've had to hide behind for so long, I've almost forgotten how to live without it," I commented, placing my hands on Luke's hips. I was surprised when he leaned into the touch.

"You know, I'm kinda liking these random meetings we've been having. If we accidently bump into each other again, I might just let you kiss me," he flirted, raising his hands to grip at my shoulders, squeezing the muscles there.

"If we run into each other again, I fully intend on asking you on a date," I replied, leaning down to press an opened mouth kiss behind his ear, just like I had done the first time we'd met. "Now collect your friend and leave before my boss shows up and torments us both," I whispered, pulling away to ready Alora's receipt.

As Luke exited the building, he turned around and winked at me before rounding the corner and disappearing from my sight. Damn, that boy was going to be the death of me, and we weren't even dating yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Chapter five unfortunately, won't be out tonight, but will definitely be out tomorrow! I've got a general gist of it, I just have to spend time writing it. :) Please drop a review, if there's something you want to see, something you _don't_ want to see, or if there was something you really liked.**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	5. Central Park

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Here we have Sarah visiting her big brother, and the last run-in with Luke! I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, please drop a review! I'd love to write more about this couple!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Mark Salling, and/or the actress that plays Puck's little sister. I do own Luke though, so please don't steal him without asking first. :)**

**WARNINGS: malexmale kissing, Puck's cursing, and a sweet sibling relationships! Don't like, don't read. :)**

5.) Three weeks after Alora's tattoo, my little sister Sarah came up to visit. It was the first time Ma let her come up by herself, but at sixteen, she was able to handle it. I engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug as soon as I saw here. I may be a badass, but I still missed my little sister. After all, I practically raised her for a couple years after the old man left, and Ma cleaned herself up.

"Noah!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I missed you!"

I smiled into my sister's neck before placing her on the ground, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "Missed you too, Sarah. Come on, let's go drop your stuff at my apartments and then we can do whatever you want," I said, grabbing the overstuffed duffle from her hands, hauling the strap over my shoulder.

Sarah laughed, following me dutifully back to the apartment. They guys knew she was coming over, so they were not allowed alcohol while she was here. The last time she visited, Ted got so wasted, he started hitting on her. She was fourteen at the time.

After everything was set, she slumped on the couch in my living room. "Noah, can we eat lunch in Central Park? Ma never let me go there, and I really want to see it," she asked, fixing me with her trademark puppy dog eyes. Damn, she knew I could never say no to those.

"Sure. There's a great street vendor cart between here and there. We can stop and grab one of their subs on our way," I replied, offering her my hand so I could pull her off the couch.

Soon enough, we were settled in my favorite part of Central park, legs folded under our bodies, sandwiches in our hands. Sarah was talking a mile a minute about high school. Stories of her friends drifted from one to the other. I was surprised to find that Mr. Schuester had finally married Miss Pillsbury, and they had a child on the way. The GSA club was also doing well, and the days of bullying jocks had seemingly passed.

When Sarah was done eating, she immediately got up to throw her trash away. When she was gone for a few minutes, I started to get worried. While she was sixteen and able to find her way around, Sarah had a tendency to get lost, and she was a very pretty young girl. I didn't want some creep walking off with her. Rising from my spot, I followed her path from earlier, both relieved and panicked when I saw her talking to a stranger with a dog.

"Sarah! What the hell were you thinking? Walking off like that without telling me? You could have gotten hurt, lost, or kidnapped! Besides, it's not polite to approach strangers, and what if the dog bit you, oh, um, hi," I shouted, startled when I finally looked up at the owner of the dog.

"Hi to you too," none other than Luke replied, offering me a smile.

"Sorry about that, Luke. Sometimes my sister just does her own thing. We're not bothering you, are we?" I asked, feeling very awkward.

Luck chuckled. "Nope. Sketch here loves people. He's taken quite a liking to your sister," he replied, reaching a hand down to scratch behind the dog's ears. With the black spots against white fur, floppy ears, and sky blue eyes, the dog was cute.

"You know him, Noah?" Sarah asked, looking up at me, her brown eyes wide.

"You could say I know him," I replied, smirking slightly. Sarah looked between us, back and forth until she understood what was going on.

"Oh! Can I take Sketch for a walk around the park so you guys can talk? I promise I'll bring him right back," she asked, wanting to give Luke and I some alone time.

"Sure. Be careful though, if he sees something interesting, he'll want to check it out and he'll pull on the leash. Just don't let go," Luke replied, handing over the leash, smiling as my sister ran off with his dog. "So, the last time we met, we made some interesting promises to one another,"

"We sure did. Do you want to go out for a pizza next weekend? Sarah goes home on Thursday, so I'm free after that," I asked, fulfilling my end of the bargain.

Luke smiled genuinely at me. "I'd love that, Noah. You know, I'm kinda liking the guy beneath the tough exterior," he replied, resting his arms on my shoulders again, like at the shop.

Slinging my arms around his waist, I pulled him closer. "I believe you have a promise to fulfill as well," I murmured, bringing our faces close together. Luke just blushed and nodded slightly, looking up at me through his eyelashes. Smiling softly, I gently pressed my lips against his. Our first kiss was slow and gentle, and held the promise of thousands more.

The first date led to a second and third date. After the seventeenth date, and many overnights at each other's places, we decided to finally move in together. That was a nearly two years ago, and we're still going strong.

**A/N: And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed Puck and Luke's back story! Please drop a review, I'd love to hear, er read, your comments!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
